Tu sei il mio tutto
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Especial de White Day. A noite perfeita: bom vinho, boa comida e excelente companhia. Entretanto, Dino Cavallone não contava com o fato de que quem passaria aquele dia com ele seria a versão dez anos mais jovem de Hibari Kyouya. Cont de "Cioccolato"


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**Tu sei il mio tutto**

Dino girou levemente a taça em uma de suas mãos, fazendo com que o liquido se agitasse antes de tocar seus lábios. O vinho desceu refrescante por sua garganta, fazendo-o sorrir satisfeito. Era aquele, não havia dúvidas.  
Suave, encorpado e deliciosamente embriagante. Exatamente como sua companhia.

O Chefe dos Cavallone colocou a taça em cima da pia, refazendo o caminho da cozinha até o quarto. Suas mãos tocaram os braços nus, sentindo falta da excelente temperatura que somente o quarto de Hibari possuía. Aventurar-se pelo Templo vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom era suicídio no inverno.  
Porém, não somente o corpo do italiano se aqueceu, mas seu coração também se tornou quente ao arrastar gentilmente a porta e admirar o Guardião da Nuvem dormir tranquilamente no futon. O corpo estava totalmente enrolado em um grosso edredom, deixando à mostra somente o rosto inconsciente, mas cuja visão era suficiente para arrancar suspiros e arrepios do louro.

Por mais que Dino quisesse fazer companhia ao moreno, ele sabia que teria certas coisas para resolver antes. Ao contrário do Dia dos Namorados, o White Day seria um pouco mais atarefado para ambos. O Chefe dos Cavallone precisava comparecer a um almoço de negócios, enquanto Hibari participaria de uma das raras reuniões dos Vongola que _exigiam_ sua presença.  
Entretanto, nada disso impediu que o louro se sentasse na beirada do futon e passasse alguns minutos admirando seu amante dormir enquanto tocava levemente seus cabelos negros com a ponta dos dedos.

Hibari acordou cerca de uma hora depois, encarando o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Uma de suas mãos conseguiu sair de dentro da camada de edredom, tocando o futon que já não possuía o calor do corpo do italiano. Todas as vezes que acordava sozinho o Guardião da Nuvem tinha a mesma sensação vazia.  
Os anos de convivência não o ensinaram a não sentir saudades.

**x**

A reunião dos Vongola seria o momento mais doloroso na vida do moreno naquele mês de março. Quando Tsuna _solicitou_ sua presença, o Guardião da Nuvem achou que conseguiria burlar a responsabilidade enviando Kusakabe como sempre acontecia. Porém, ao perceber que nem mesmo sua casual ameaça de morte fez o jovem Décimo retirá-lo da reunião, o moreno soube que teria de comparecer nem que fosse por míseros cinco segundos, tempo este que ele considerava mais do que suficiente.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não reclamou quando Hibari avisou sobre a mudança de planos para o White Day, provavelmente porque Dino tinha sua cota de responsabilidades para cumprir. As "Vinte e quatro horas de amor" (como o idiota chamava) foram substituídas por um jantar que consequentemente levaria a uma longa e prazerosa noite em cima de um futon.  
E foi pensando nessa última parte que o moreno terminou de se vestir, ajeitando a gravata na frente do espelho.

Todos os Guardiões já estavam presentes quando Hibari entrou na sala de reuniões do escritório de Tsuna. Ele pôde distinguir as vozes que o cumprimentaram, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na pequenina figura de Reborn que ocupava o lugar do Guardião do Trovão, ainda incapacitado de assumir seu cargo. Este fato nunca fez sentido para o moreno. Lambo, agora com seus quase dez anos, comportava-se mais dignamente do que muitos dos presentes, e para o Guardião da Nuvem, não havia idade para assumir responsabilidades.

- Ciaossu, Hibari!

- Bom Dia, bebê.

Os cumprimentos e boa educação de Hibari eram exclusivamente destinos à Reborn. Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos até a reunião começar, e como em um passe de mágica, o humor do moreno passou de tolerante para insuportável, e a maneira como ele encarava o Décimo Vongola deixava Gokudera possesso. Ninguém lançava olhares assassinos na direção de seu precioso Chefe na sua presença.

A reunião começou calma e tranquila. Tsuna conseguiu expor os assuntos atuais, mas em determinado momento a concentração dos presentes foi roubada. Uma alta e conhecida risada chegou até eles, e não foi preciso muito para adivinhar quem estava na sala ao lado.

- Eu disse para deixar aquela criança idiota em casa, Tsuna - Reborn ajeitou a aba do chapéu escuro.

- Ele é um dos Guardiões, eu não posso simplesmente excluí-lo - O Décimo tentava manter a conversa, mas era difícil quando Lambo ria aparentemente de algo incrivelmente divertido a ponto de sua risada ecoar alta na sala de reuniões.

- Você... - Hibari ergueu os olhos negros - Você faz com que eu perca meu tempo vindo em uma reunião inútil e ainda permite que uma criança atrapalhe. Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Você não vai tocar no Jyuudaime - Gokudera ficou de pé, batendo com força uma das mãos sobre a mesa.

- Ma, ma... Não leve a sério, Gokudera. Tenho certeza de que Hibari não estava falando sério, nee? - Yamamoto segurou o Guardião da Tempestade que já tinha nas mãos duas pequenas dinamites.

Ryohei foi o próximo a ficar de pé, e com seu discurso sobre "Vocês estão atrapalhando ao extremo", a reunião parecia oficialmente terminada. Chrome foi a única que permaneceu no mesmo lugar, e pelo olhar da jovem mulher, ela parecia se divertir com toda aquela bagunça.  
Hibari levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, mostrando que não ficaria ali nem mais um minuto. Tsuna pediu que ele esperasse um pouco, mas o moreno estava decidido a ir embora. A porta da sala foi arrastada no mesmo instante em que alguém parecia ter feito o mesmo na sala ao lado. A figura de I-Pin surgiu no campo de visão do Guardião da Nuvem, e a garota correu até parar a sua frente.

Hibari abaixou os olhos para vê-la, ignorando completamente a pessoa que supostamente estava atrás da chinesa. Saindo da sala com passos desastrados e rindo alto, Lambo apenas sorriu maldosamente ao ver I-Pin parada, atirando o que tinha em mãos sem pensar duas vezes.  
A bazuca de dez anos voou. O Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos, pronto para retirar o par de tonfas de dentro do terno, mas não o fez. Seu corpo simplesmente não se moveu. O moreno observou a bazuca aproximar-se até engoli-lo praticamente por inteiro.  
E então tudo se tornou escuro, cheirando a fumaça e... Novo.

**x**

- O que nós faremos agora?

Tsuna levou às mãos a cabeça, sentindo um misto de curiosidade e medo.  
Gokudera tinha os braços cruzados, olhando sério para a figura parada diante de seus olhos.  
Yamamoto ria, achando tudo incrivelmente divertido. Ryohei tinha uma reação parecida, e aparentemente o único Guardião que parecia seriamente se importar com a situação era Chrome.  
A mulher também foi a primeira a levantar a mais elementar das questões:

- Quanto tempo ele ficará assim?

Todos os presentes de entreolharam, mas ninguém parecia ter uma resposta.  
Reborn desceu dos ombros de Tsuna, caminhando na direção de Lambo, apenas para chutá-lo com toda a força que possuía naquele momento.  
O Guardião do Trovão chorou no mesmo instante, e era difícil acreditar que ele tinha praticamente a mesma idade do novo visitante.  
Parado no corredor, um Hibari Kyouya de apenas dez anos de idade encarava a tudo sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que deveria ser feito naquele tipo de situação.  
A bazuca de dez anos da Família Bovino permaneceu guardada após o incidente do futuro por algum tempo. Quando Tsuna tornou-se oficialmente o Décimo Chefe, Gianini pediu encarecidamente que pudesse ter a chance de examinar o objeto por pura curiosidade profissional. O resultado dessa observação foram duas adições realmente inoportunas. A bazuca continuava com a diferença de dez anos, mas não se restringia somente ao futuro. A pessoa tinha uma chance alheatória de ir tanto para o futuro quanto retornar ao passado, além do aumento no tempo de estadia. Os minutos transformaram-se em horas, e não havia como ter absoluta certeza de quando a pessoa retornaria.  
O mais assustador de tudo era o fato de que até aquele momento ninguém havia tido a _sorte_ de retornar ao passado. O Guardião da Nuvem fora literalmente o convidado de honra.

- Hm... Eu sei o que fazer.

Partiu de Reborn a ideia de fazer alguma coisa. O pequeno Arcobaleno retirou o telefone de um dos bolsos e se afastou por alguns segundos. Havia um sorriso de vitória em seus pequeninos lábios, e mesmo sem dizer nada, Tsuna engoliu seco e teve certeza de que nada de bom aconteceria dali em diante.  
O Décimo sabia que assim que Hibari retornasse as coisas ficariam realmente feias.

A pessoa responsável pelo pequeno Guardião da Nuvem chegou dez minutos depois da ligação feita pelo Arcobaleno.  
Dino apareceu no corredor com o rosto vermelho, e pela maneira como estava, o italiano provavelmente tinha deixado o que estava fazendo para estar ali. O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se devagar. Seus passos eram incertos, e quando estava próximo o suficiente, o silêncio entre os presentes tornava tudo ainda mais difícil.

- Oi! Reborn. Por que você chamou esse idiota? - Gokudera abaixou-se, sussurrando o mais baixo possível.

- Dino é o Tutor de Hibari, então que fique responsável por seu pupilo. O inútil do Tsuna tem outras coisas para cuidar, assim como o restante de vocês. - O Hitman aproximou-se do Chefe dos Cavallone, ficando entre ele e o pequeno Guardião da Nuvem que tentara fugir inúmeras vezes durante aquele curto espaço de tempo. Foi preciso que todos, com exceção de Tsuna, Reborn e Gokudera entrassem na sala, já que criavam uma _multidão_. - Ciaossu, Dino.

O louro demorou alguns segundos para responder. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam fixos na figura a sua frente, e era visível a forma como seu rosto estava surpreso.

- O efeito da bazuca pode levar até dez horas. Até lá mantenha os olhos em Hibari e não o deixe sair por ai. Ele é sua responsabilidade agora - Reborn parecia sério - Este homem o levará até sua casa. Você não precisa se preocupar Hibari, ele parece inútil e nem um pouco confiável, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa - O Arcobaleno virou-se para o Guardião da Nuvem. - Não o deixe fazer nada de suspeito, como abraçá-lo e -

- R-Reborn!

O Chefe dos Cavallone corou, passando a mão na nuca de maneira nervosa.  
Aquela situação era difícil. Ele levou meses para conquistar a confiança de um Hibari Kyouya de quinze anos. O que faria com uma versão muito mais nova?

- Eu posso mordê-lo até a morte? - O pequeno moreno virou-se para Reborn, apontando na direção do italiano. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele abria a boca desde que _chegara_.

- Somente se ele fizer algo suspeito.

Não foi somente Dino que se surpreendeu com o desenrolar daquela conversa. Caminhando em sua direção, o Guardião da Nuvem parou alguns passos depois, erguendo o rostinho. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos até que o pequeno Hibari estendeu uma das mãos, mostrando que estava pronto para ir embora.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu nervoso, apontando para frente e começando a andar. A mão do moreno permaneceu algum tempo no ar e só foi abaixada ao perceber que a pessoa ao seu lado não tinha intenções de segurá-la.

Tsuna respirou fundo ao vê-los virarem o corredor, tentando esquecer que provavelmente seria mordido até a morte dali algumas horas. Reborn o lembrou do trabalho quase no mesmo instante, e antes de retornar a sala de reuniões, o Décimo Vongola deu mais uma última olhada no corredor vazio, sorrindo timidamente.  
Não importava a época. Dino era a única pessoa capaz de compreender alguém como Hibari, e esse pensamento era extremamente reconfortante. O Guardião da Nuvem nunca ficaria sozinho.

**x**

O que Tsuna não sabia era que o italiano não estava tão confiante quanto parecia.  
Romário os estava esperando no carro estacionado do lado de fora do escritório, e foi preciso alguns minutos de muita conversa para que Hibari entrasse no carro. O moreno alegou várias vezes que aquilo parecia suspeito, e que se fosse um sequestro, Dino seria mordido até a morte.  
O louro precisou descrever o Templo Namimori quase por completo até que o pequeno Guardião da Nuvem acreditasse em suas palavras. Independente da decisão de Hibari, durante os minutos que permaneceram no carro, o Chefe dos Cavallone ouviu três vezes a mesma ameaça de morte.

Dino nunca ouviu muito sobre o passado do moreno. Como havia vivido, com quem havia morado, infância, pré-adolescência... Nada. Quando conheceu Hibari, ele já era um adolescente e o relacionamento entre eles iniciou-se a partir daquele ponto. De qualquer forma, o louro notou várias similaridades durante o tempo que permaneceu ao lado do pequeno Guardião da Nuvem. Ele não falava muito, seus movimentos eram contidos, seus olhos negros passavam a maior parte do tempo em algum objeto e toda vez que falava sua voz soava baixa.

A chegada ao Templo dava inicio a missão de Dino como babá.  
Após perguntar várias vezes se Hibari estava com fome (e ouvir como resposta o mesmo menear de cabeça), o louro pensou que teria certo trabalho em lidar com a versão dez anos mais nova de seu amante, mas felizmente ele tinha de admitir que não teve trabalho algum.  
O moreno coçou os olhos, e o italiano percebeu que no fundo Hibari era apenas mais uma criança de sua idade.

- Aqui é o seu quarto - Dino arrastou a porta e apontou para o cômodo - Você deve estar cansado, então se quiser eu posso abrir o futon e ligar o aquecedor.

Não houve resposta, e honestamente, o Chefe dos Cavallone não esperava nenhuma.  
O aquecedor foi ligado, o futon foi colocado no meio do quarto, e automaticamente Hibari arrastou-se até lá como um gato ao ver uma macia almofada.

- Eu estarei no escritório, se precisar de alguma coisa pode me procurar, está bem? Você lembra meu nome, não é? Eu o disse no carro - O louro sorriu, dando um passo para fora do futon.

Dino parou antes mesmo de dar o segundo passo.  
Seu rosto virou-se para trás, ficando surpreso ao ver que o Guardião da Nuvem segurava sua calça. Aquele gesto o fez corar. O italiano tinha o coração fraco para crianças e estava lutando contra si mesmo esse tempo todo para não apertar e abraçar o moreno. Ao ver Hibari o olhando daquela forma, foi impossível para o Chefe dos Cavallone permanecer impassível.

- Quer que eu te faça companhia até você dormir? - O louro falava enquanto retornava ao futon, sentando-se ao lado do Guardião da Nuvem que havia se enrolado novamente no edredom. Não houve resposta. - Então eu ficarei aqui~

Por algum tempo Dino não fez nada além de estar ali, sentado e vigilante. O moreno dormiu em poucos minutos, e somente ao ter certeza de que Hibari estava realmente inconsciente foi que o italiano teve coragem de tocá-lo pela primeira vez. Seus dedos brincavam com os cabelos negros, admirando a expressão extremamente inocente e sossegada. Havia muitas semelhanças com o atual Guardião da Nuvem, principalmente a maneira desprotegida como dormia.

Kusakabe apareceu cerca de meia hora depois e o Chefe dos Cavallone usou essa oportunidade para retirar-se por alguns minutos. Ele estava no meio de uma reunião quando recebeu a ligação de Reborn, e a mesma precisou ser adiada. Quando as palavras "Hibari está com problemas, venha" chegou aos seus ouvidos, Dino praticamente deixou a sala em que estava correndo. A história soou impossível aos seus ouvidos, mas ao encarar a realidade parada no meio do corredor do escritório de Tsuna, o louro entendeu que sua presença era realmente necessária.

A tarde passou como se nada de anormal ou diferente tivesse acontecido. O Chefe dos Cavallone levou o restante do trabalho para o quarto, e durante todo o tempo permaneceu sentado próximo ao futon, lendo, revisando e assinando relatórios. Seus olhos vagavam dos papéis para a pequenina figura dormindo à sua frente, e inconscientemente todas as vezes que o admirava, o italiano sorria. O céu havia escurecido do lado de fora, e Dino espreguiçou-se ao assinar o último relatório. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente, levando a mão na direção do rosto pálido de Hibari.

Porém, assim que o tocou, dois grandes olhos negros o encararam fazendo com que o louro receasse em continuar com o toque. Sua mão afastou-se devagar, mas antes que pudesse estar totalmente distante, uma das mãos do pequeno Hibari a segurou.  
Dino arregalou os olhos. O quarto tornou-se esfumaçado, seguido por um oco barulho de algo caindo.  
Quando a fumaça começou a dissipar-se, o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu o corpo ir para trás. Algo pesado estava em seus braços e naquele momento o italiano não soube dizer o que mais lhe surpreendeu: se foi o tímido sorriso que vira no rosto do pequeno Hibari antes da fumaça ofuscar sua visão, ou se era a maneira como o atual Guardião da Nuvem o abraçava, demonstrando que o efeito da bazuca terminara.

**x**

Dino permaneceu por alguns minutos tendo o recém-chegado em seus braços. Não havia sinal de que o abraço acabaria tão cedo, mas como todas as atitudes do moreno, o gesto terminou sem nenhum tipo de aviso. O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu o rosto de maneira abrupta, encarando o louro com uma expressão incrivelmente séria.

- B-Bem-vindo...? - O Chefe dos Cavallone arriscou. Ele tinha certeza de que não fizera nada no passado, pois se Hibari retornara dez anos, os dois nem ao menos haviam se conhecido naquela época.

- Você... - Hibari tocou de maneira nem um pouco gentil o belo rosto do louro. Seus dedos tocaram os fios que lhe desciam pelo pescoço, como se seguissem uma linha invisível - Você está aqui.

- E-Estou - Dino sorriu nervoso. O moreno parecia diferente. - Aconteceu algo nesse tempo? E-Eu juro que não fiz nada com a sua versão mais nova. N-Não acredite em nada que o Reborn disser, eu juro, Kyouya!

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu. Ao invés de palavras, seu corpo inclinou-se para frente, e sem nenhum tipo de aviso ou pedido, seus lábios tocaram os do italiano. O beijo foi profundo e longo. O Chefe dos Cavallone passou as mãos ao redor do corpo do moreno, trazendo-o mais para perto, sentindo que seu precioso pupilo estava finalmente de volta. A estranha iniciativa por parte de Hibari não passou despercebida, e quando os lábios se afastaram pedindo ar, os olhos cor de mel de Dino fizeram o trabalho de interrogar o homem em seus braços.

- Eu procurei por você... No passado - O moreno deixou o corpo escorregar nos braços de seu amante. - Eu apareci na minha antiga residência, no meu antigo quarto. Ninguém estava em casa então eu vim para o Templo... - O Guardião da Nuvem calou-se. Sua testa encostou-se no ombro do italiano - Eu fui ao Hotel que você sempre fica hospedado quando vem ao Japão, mas eles nunca ouviram falar em nenhum "Dino Cavallone".

Os braços de Dino se fecharam com mais força ao redor de Hibari. O abraço dessa vez foi forte, quase sufocante, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar ou reclamar.  
O louro entendeu o que as poucas palavras do Guardião da Nuvem queriam dizer, e a necessidade que ele sentiu de tê-lo em seus braços quando retornou ao presente. O sentimento era mútuo, e se fosse ao contrário, se o Chefe dos Cavallone fosse pego pela bazuca de dez anos e voltasse no tempo, ele certamente sentiria exatamente a mesma coisa. O medo e solidão de estar em um mundo onde o outro não fazia parte era assustador.

- Desculpe, Kyouya - O italiano beijou o alto da cabeça do moreno, lembrando-se da situação atual - Eu passei a tarde fazendo companhia ao pequeno Hibari e não tive tempo de preparar nada do que tinha prometido. Você comeu alguma coisa? Posso fazer algo rápido na cozinha.

O Guardião da Nuvem meneou a cabeça em negativo, e esse gesto fez Dino sorrir com a semelhança entre os Hibaris.

- Eu preciso de um banho - O moreno soltou-se dos braços do louro, ficando de pé.

- Eu poderia lhe fazer companhia...

O Guardião da Nuvem virou levemente o rosto para trás, encarando o italiano segurar na barra de sua calça. Seus olhos se apertaram e a resposta negativa e nem um pouco simpática estava na ponta de sua língua até o momento em que ele notou as pilhas de papéis ao lado de Dino.  
Aquela cena pareceu-lhe estranhamente nostálgica.

- Faça como quiser.

As palavras entraram como música nos ouvidos do Chefe dos Cavallone, que ficou de pé praticamente no mesmo instante, retirando a gravata enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha. Entretanto, ao contrário do que Hibari _esperava_, o italiano comportou-se incrivelmente bem durante o banho. Havia um estranho silêncio entre eles, e o único momento em que o moreno sentiu-se _assediado_ foi ao ganhar um rápido beijo em um dos ombros. Dino lançou-lhe um sorriso em seguida, sendo o primeiro a retirar-se do banheiro.

O jantar de White Day seria diferente naquele catorze de março. O caríssimo vinho que o louro escolhera estava na pequenina mesa, mas ele acompanhou um simples prato de yakissoba comprado em uma loja de conveniência.

- Tem certeza de que não quer mais? - Dino estava sentado atrás de Hibari e seus lábios encostaram de leve em uma de suas orelhas. A voz rouca e o sotaque charmoso levaram ondas de eletricidade pelo corpo do moreno. - Você mal tocou na comida e no vinho.

- Eu não estou com fome - O Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos, apertando as mangas do kimono. A distância entre eles no banho parecia completamente irrelevante se comparada à maneira como ele se sentia praticamente sentado no colo do Chefe dos Cavallone.

Dino girou a taça que segurava, dando um último gole no restante do vinho. Uma de suas mãos segurou firme a cintura de Hibari, apertando-a levemente.

- Por que você não vai indo para o quarto enquanto eu guardo o restante do jantar na geladeira? - Novamente a voz do italiano fez o moreno se arrepiar.

O Guardião da Nuvem não se moveu. O louro levantou-se e pegou o prato de yakissoba e as taças, caminhando na direção da cozinha. Hibari esperou alguns segundos até ficar de pé, entrando no quarto e encarando o futon já aberto. A visita ao passado não havia lhe feito bem, isso era fato.  
A sensação de solidão que sentiu ao passar horas em uma cidade onde não havia um rosto conhecido não seria esquecida tão facilmente. O moreno desejava mais do que nunca estar próximo de Dino, mas ao contrário do Dia dos Namorados, ele não se sentia disposto a tomar a iniciativa.

O Chefe dos Cavallone entrou no quarto minutos depois. Hibari estava recostado à porta que dava para a sacada. Seus braços estavam cruzados, sua cabeça apoiada na madeira e mesmo sem conseguir ver a expressão em seu rosto, o italiano sabia que ele estava sério.

- Hey - O louro abraçou-o por trás, beijando gentilmente o pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem.

O moreno fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios que desciam por seus ombros. Não houve luta quando Dino desceu o lado do kimono que cobria aquela parte de seu braço. Desde o horário do banho Hibari vinha esperando por isso, e aquele dia mais do que nunca ele precisava sentir seu amante de qualquer forma.  
Ele precisava ter certeza de que estava de volta a melhor época de sua vida.

O louro virou o Guardião da Nuvem devagar. Havia uma expressão séria em seu rosto, mas isso não impossibilitou que os lábios de ambos se encontrassem. O Chefe dos Cavallone empurrou Hibari com certa força contra a parede de madeira, iniciando um profundo e necessitado beijo. A mão de Dino puxou uma das pernas do moreno contra si mesmo, descobrindo-a do kimono e fazendo com que seus corpos se juntassem. Aquele íntimo contato, a maneira como o beijo era conduzido e principalmente a forma como o italiano guiava a situação só serviu para que o Guardião da Nuvem percebesse que seu amante entendera o recado.  
Quando a parede tornou-se insuficiente, os dois caminharam até o futon. Hibari encostou a cabeça no fino travesseiro, ficando levemente surpreso ao ver que o Chefe dos Cavallone estava sobre ele, mas apenas encarando-o.

- O que você vê, Kyouya? - O louro tinha as mãos apoiadas ao lado da cabeça do moreno. Seu corpo estava sentado sobre o futon, inclinado o suficiente para ficar levemente por cima.

- ...

- Eu perguntei o que você, Kyouya.

A seriedade dos olhos cor de mel, e a maneira como a voz de Dino saia clara e pesada faziam com que o coração de Hibari batesse mais rápido.

- Você. - O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu incerto. Onde aquele italiano idiota pretendia chegar?

- E é somente isso que eu quero que você veja - O Chefe dos Cavallone tocou levemente o rosto do moreno com as costas de uma de suas mãos - Este é o quinto White Day que passamos juntos e eu tenho certeza de que estaremos juntos daqui um, dois, dez, vinte anos nessa mesma data. Então não importa o que você tenha visto, nada mudará o fato de que sou _eu_ quem está com _você_ nesta noite. Acredite quando eu digo que teríamos nos conhecido com ou sem a Máfia. - Dino sorriu. Seus olhos brilharam. Não havia sinal algum de que ele mentia - Da próxima vez, vá para o futuro. Porque eu tenho certeza de que eu o tratarei da mesma forma, mesmo daqui a dez anos.

Hibari desviou os olhos, esboçando um tímido meio sorriso. Ele já estava acostumado à maneira galante com que o louro falava. Declarações de amor, confissões, "eu te amos"... Os anos fizeram com que o moreno se acostumasse as expressões apaixonadas de seu amante, mas naquele momento, o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se extremamente amado e querido. Era exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir.  
Mesmo nunca duvidando dos sentimentos de Dino, ouvir aquelas palavras o fez sentir incrivelmente bem.

- É melhor você não ir para o futuro - O moreno voltou a encarar o homem que lhe olhava por cima - Porque eu o tratarei da mesma forma, então não espere nenhum tipo de regalia ou tratamento preferencial, Dino.

- Estou satisfeito com o tratamento e gentilezas atuais.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, inclinando a cabeça e capturando os lábios de Hibari. O Guardião da Nuvem entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu amante, recebendo e retribuindo o gesto. Os lábios de ambos se moviam com pressa. As línguas se encontravam com força. Uma das mãos do italiano segurou o pescoço do moreno, intensificando ainda mais um beijo que já estava ardente o bastante para fazer outras partes dos corpos de ambos responderem sem nenhum outro tipo de estimulo.

- Eu planejava retribuir o Dia dos Namorados com um jantar romântico, mas podemos deixar para amanhã as refeições? - O louro desceu os lábios pelo pescoço de Hibari. Suas mãos desatavam o laço do kimono, indo direto para seu baixo ventre.

O Guardião da Nuvem gemeu baixo. A ideia original era dizer que não havia necessidade de retribuir absolutamente nada, mas as palavras deram lugar a roucos sons que demonstravam o quão sensível ele estava com as caricias que recebia.

- Eu estava bêbado por causa dos chocolates - O moreno moveu os lábios, corando ao lembrar-se da noite do Dia dos Namorados.

- Sim, sim claro - O louro riu baixo antes de correr a ponta da língua por um dos mamilos do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele não esperava que o indiferente Hibari assumisse. A maneira como seu rosto corava era a resposta perfeita.

As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone se focaram no peitoral do moreno por longos e torturantes minutos. Por várias vezes o dono do Templo Namimori ergueu a cabeça, esperando que Dino cansasse daquela região e finalmente descesse para a parte que implorava um pouco de atenção. Porém, o italiano não parecia nem um pouco preocupado em aumentar seu ritmo. Ás vezes uma de suas mãos descia para a cintura de Hibari, apertando-a, mas nada que passasse daquele ponto.  
Quando os lábios do louro finalmente deslizaram pelo abdômen de seu amante, o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu a respiração aumentar, antecipando o prazer que sentiria em poucos segundos.  
Dino viu quando Hibari apertou o kimono entre seus dedos. O gesto o fez sorrir maliciosamente.

- Dino... - O moreno tinha uma das mãos sobre os olhos. Seu rosto estava absurdamente vermelho, e pelo tom de voz, ele não estava nem um pouco feliz.

- Hm...

O louro sorriu, deixando que seus lábios continuassem o que faziam. Ao chegar à altura do baixo ventre do Guardião da Nuvem, o Chefe dos Cavallone tomou um caminho um pouco diferente, começando a beijar delicadamente o interior de uma das coxas do moreno. A reação foi imediata, e Dino sabia que se Hibai não fosse tão tímido, ele provavelmente teria reclamado.  
Não era sempre que o italiano tinha a chance de provocar seu amante daquela forma. Afinal, era apenas quando estavam em um momento tão intimo que o louro sabia que não poderia ser mordido até a morte.

O único problema era que o Chefe dos Cavallone não era o melhor exemplo de paciência quando o assunto era sexo. Sendo o responsável por praticamente 95% das iniciativas, Dino sabia que perdia qualquer tipo de controle quando estavam a sós, e não foi preciso muito para que ele desistisse das provocações. Uma de suas mãos tocou o membro do moreno, sentindo a maneira como aquele pequeno gesto fazia seu amante tremer em antecipação.  
Quando a língua e os lábios do italiano finalmente começaram com o trabalho, o Guardião da Nuvem precisou cobrir a boca com uma das mãos. Não era impressão. Ele estava _realmente_ sentindo tudo com o dobro de intensidade.

Talvez fosse a inusitada visita ao passado. Talvez fosse o tempo que Hibari passou completamente só em uma cidade que sempre lhe foi conhecida como a palma de sua mão. Talvez fosse somente uma daquelas muitas situações em que ele sentia-se desejado pelo italiano.  
A verdadeira natureza das sensações que o moreno sentia era desconhecida. Tudo o que ele sabia era que cada toque em seu corpo parecia mortal, e que foi difícil de acreditar que seu orgasmo chegou segundos depois dos lábios de Dino terem começado a satisfazê-lo. O próprio Chefe dos Cavallone ficou surpreso. As únicas vezes que ele se lembrava de ter visto o moreno chegar ao clímax com tanta rapidez foi nas primeiras vezes, mas na época Hibari não passava de um adolescente inexperiente, o que era completamente compreensível.

- Você está bem, Kyouya?

Os lábios de Dino brincaram com uma das orelhas do Guardião da Nuvem, fazendo-o tremer ainda mais. A intensidade do orgasmo o havia deixado fraco, e sentir a presença do louro tão próxima não ajudava muito. A mão em sua cintura, o cabelo fino encostando-se a sua bochecha, o cheiro da colônia... Naquele momento cada pedaço e detalhe do Chefe dos Cavallone excitava Hibari.

O italiano afastou o rosto, mas não se moveu.  
Uma das mãos do moreno o segurou pelo braço, e se Dino ainda tinha alguma força de vontade e autocontrole, no momento em que encarou o Guardião da Nuvem o olhando, essas emoções "irrelevantes" deixaram de existir.  
Hibari tinha os olhos semicerrados, assim como os lábios. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e até a mais estúpida das pessoas teria entendido exatamente o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

- Você é tão injusto, Kyouya... - O Chefe dos Cavallone respirou fundo, passando as mãos nos cabelos e afastando-se o suficiente para abrir uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa. O que ele procurava estava escondido bem ao fundo e foi pego com certa pressa.

Dino posicionou-se entre as pernas de Hibari, despejando um pouco do lubrificante em dois de seus dedos. Um deles penetrou com certa pressa a entrada do moreno, enquanto sua outra mão abria o zíper de sua calça. A ideia da provocação havia sido um erro, pois quanto mais preparava o corpo de seu amante, mais difícil era para o louro se controlar. O movimento que seus dedos faziam e a maneira como o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem vibrava com o toque era uma das piores formas de tortura que ele conhecia.

- Mi dispiace.¹

O Chefe dos Cavallone disse rápido, esquecendo-se completamente de traduzir seus pensamentos. Dino colocou um pouco mais de lubrificante sobre seu membro antes de penetrar o moreno, tentando ser o mais delicado possível.  
Hibari não precisaria saber italiano para entender que o louro estava em seu limite. Suas mãos voltaram a apertar o tecido do kimono, estranhando a invasão. Seus lábios estavam juntos, escondendo o gemido rouco que teimava em querer sair, mas que no final acabou escapando quando ele precisou respirar para aguentar a segunda investida. Dessa vez seu corpo recebeu com mais facilidade, e depois da quarta e quinta estocada a dor era completamente irrelevante se comparada às novas sensações.

Para o italiano tudo tinha importância quando o assunto era sexo com Hibari. De onde estava ele tinha visão completa de tudo o que acontecia, e não havia nada que o excitasse mais do que ver o Guardião da Nuvem gemer baixo enquanto apertava em suas mãos o que estivesse por perto. Os dedos pálidos e delgados apertavam e torciam o tecido do kimono conforme as estocadas tornavam-se mais rápidas. As mãos de Dino que passavam a maior parte do tempo segurando firme a cintura do moreno começaram a masturbá-lo após alguns minutos, prevendo o clímax.

Hibari já não se importava com a altura de sua voz, clima, horário ou qualquer assunto que não estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos naquele momento. Quando o segundo orgasmo chegou - mais forte do que o primeiro - o Guardião da Nuvem ainda sentiu-se invadido por alguns segundos antes de ouvir o gemido rouco de Dino, anunciando que ele também chegara ao clímax. A voz do italiano parecia longe, porém, ele podia sentir o quão perto seus corpos estavam. Era uma incrível e agradável sensação de contentamento que somente aquele ato poderia proporcionar.  
O Guardião da Nuvem amava lutas, mas nada se comparava aos momentos em que ele e o Chefe dos Cavallone estavam literalmente juntos.

**x**

A consciência do moreno retornou aos poucos, ou pelo menos foi o que ele pensou. Seus olhos abriram-se devagar, encarando um par de belos e sedutores olhos cor de mel que o encaravam com doçura. O rosto que emoldurava aqueles olhos parecia ter saído de uma capa de revista estrangeira, e era difícil de acreditar que aquele homem que beijava delicadamente sua mão e perguntava "Você está bem?" era realmente _seu_. O toque dos lábios macios em sua pele, os dedos que brincavam com seu cabelo e principalmente a voz rouca e intensa pareciam invadir Hibari por inteiro.

- Bom Dia, Kyouya.

Dino inclinou-se, beijando delicadamente os lábios de seu amante.  
O Guardião da Nuvem franziu a sobrancelha, demorando alguns segundos para entender que ele não havia simplesmente perdido a consciência por alguns minutos como geralmente acontecia. A claridade do quarto denunciava que a noite havia passado.

- Você recobrou a consciência, mas acabou dormindo em seguida - O Chefe dos Cavallone parecia ler os pensamentos do moreno - É pouco mais de oito horas agora.

- Você... – Hibari olhou melhor para o italiano. Ele não parecia ter acabado de acordar. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, e ele podia sentir o cheiro do condicionador.

- Eu acordei antes, tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco, mas esperava que você acordasse para pelo menos lhe desejar um bom dia. - O louro sorriu, beijando a testa do Guardião da Nuvem - Bom Dia, Kyouya~

O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou de pé, mostrando que já estava vestido com uma calça social preta. Suas mãos abriram o guarda-roupa e seus olhos procuraram uma camisa e um terno que combinasse com a calça.  
Durante o tempo que permaneceu buscando as peças de roupa, Hibari não fez nada além de sentar-se (sentindo um leve desconforto) e observar o homem a sua frente. Seu queixo apoiou-se nos seus joelhos dobrados, e seus olhos não perderam um segundo se quer de toda aquela admiração. Quando Dino finalmente terminou de se vestir, o Guardião da Nuvem ficou de pé, recolocando o kimono em seu corpo e parando ao lado do italiano. Uma de suas mãos puxou uma das gravatas penduradas, passando-a gentilmente ao redor do pescoço de seu amante. O louro sorriu, erguendo levemente o queixo e permitindo-se ser mimado.

- Você vai voltar para a Itália antes do fim de semana, não é? - Os lábios do moreno mal se moveram. Sua atenção estava no nó da gravata.

- Amanhã à noite provavelmente. Tenho um almoço na sexta, mas devo estar de volta na segunda da semana que vem.

O Guardião da Nuvem terminou de ajeitar a gravata, mas suas mãos continuaram na altura do peito de Dino. A ponta de seus dedos tocaram o tecido, e quanto mais permanecia naquela posição, mais sua garganta parecia se fechar ao lembrar do dia anterior.  
Se o louro fosse para a Itália então ele ficaria sozinho novamente.

- Eu vou com você dessa vez - Hibari disse devagar. Seus olhos ergueram-se somente quando ele já tinha dito as palavras, mas a tempo de encararem a expressão surpresa no rosto do italiano - Estou livre dos herbívoros por algumas semanas, e não quero estar aqui se algum problema surgir. Então eu _vou_ com você amanhã e retorno quando _você_ retornar.

O sorriso que o Chefe dos Cavallone mostrou foi tudo o que o moreno precisou para esquecer o nó em sua garganta e a sensação de mal-estar e insegurança que sentira ao retornar do passado. Os mesmos olhos que o amaram na noite anterior continuavam e continuariam amando-o, e mesmo sendo egoísta e indiferente na maior parte do tempo, daquela vez o Guardião da Nuvem não se importava de fazer parte daquele relacionamento. Ele tinha tido a chance de reviver por algumas horas sua vida antes de conhecer Dino, e a experiência não tinha sido nem um pouco agradável.  
As mãos do louro tocaram as de Hibari, segurando-as firmes. O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se, beijando de leve uma das bochechas do moreno.

- Tu sei il mio tutto, Kyouya...²

A voz de Dino levou uma onda de choque por todo o corpo do moreno. O Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios tocarem sua orelha, enquanto a frase ecoava em sua mente.  
Hibari não diria que seu italiano era praticamente fluente, e que começara a aprender a língua uma semana depois de conhecer o Chefe dos Cavallone. Hibari não confessaria que no dia anterior, depois de ter ido ao Templo e ao Hotel, boa parte das horas ele passou no terraço do Colégio Namimori, no exato local em que Dino confessara seus sentimentos anos atrás. Hibari jamais assumiria que nunca se sentiu tão só ao imaginar existir em um mundo onde o louro não fazia parte...

O nó da gravata foi desfeito pelos mesmos dedos que o haviam arrumado tão perfeitamente. O terno escuro deslizou pelos ombros do italiano, com a mesma pressa e força com que Dino prensou o Guardião da Nuvem contra o guarda-roupa, invadindo sua boca com um quente e erótico beijo, enquanto suas mãos tocavam sem pudor algum o corpo nu por baixo do kimono. O encontro novamente com o futon não demorou. O moreno ficou por cima, sentando-se sobre o colo do louro, retirando o kimono e deixando-o ao lado. Seus dedos abriram a camisa recém-vestida, e colocando um breve e malicioso sorriso nos lábios, Hibari começou a abrir o zíper da calça de Dino.  
A reunião teria de esperar, pois o Guardião da Nuvem sentia-se embriagado novamente.

- FIM.

¹ - Desculpe

² - Você é meu tudo, Kyouya.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Particularmente gostei muito de escrever essa oneshot, porque eu adorei o chibi Hibari xD ele é a coisa mais HHHNNGG que existe, e provavelmente devo escrever alguma coisa com ele novamente. Gosto dessas visitas inusitadas do futuro/passado.

Assim como a oneshot de 8059, está ficou mais séria do que eu pretendia, mas simplesmente não conseguiu escrever nada light. Deve ser o momento u.u  
De qualquer forma, senti saudades de D18. Isso sempre acontece quando estou me dedicando a outro casal aheohoahoueh

O capt da longfic 8059 será postado mais tarde. xD

Espero que tenham gostado.

Até!

p.s: aos leitores que tiveram familiares envolvidos no que aconteceu no Japão, espero que todos estejam bem.


End file.
